Teichi
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Temari spies on Naruto and Gaara. Language, OOC, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means We do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.

A/N: A Special Thanks to drivven who beta'd. Written for the LJ community gaanaru fan day.

'I'm not spying on them,'Temari thought to herself as she pushed her ear closer to the door to try to understand the muffled voices inside better. It wasn't that she didn't trust Naruto... after all the man had proved himself to them time and time again. It wasn't that she was a snoop or a yaoi fangirl either! No no... far from that... Yes Naruto was hot... and so was Gaara... but Gaara was her baby brother! She was being... _attentive_ and doing her duty as a sister and as the Kazekage's guard!

She threw her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that so badly wanted to escape. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She shoved her fist to her mouth and listened to the words and sounds coming from inside. Who would have thought that her brother would be a 'talker'.

"You're so hard," Gaara said unnecessarily; "You shouldn't wait so long next time."

"I know...nnnn," Naruto said through gritted teeth only to end up moaning in obvious pain.

"It hurts?" the concerned red-head asked when he heard the blond beneath him moan.

"Oh yeah, hurts so good," the blond moaned.

"It shouldn't hurt..." Gaara replied while easing up in his endeavor.

"Don't stop! Oh Kami please don't stop! It always hurts at the beginning. You know that... it gets better please..." Naruto begged.

"If you insist..." Gaara hesitatingly replied before continuing his ministrations.

"Yes... so good... so fucking good," the blond moaned.

After a few minutes the blond was starting to get a little restless and gave some directions and moved a bit instead of just laying there moaning like a wanton slut.

"Harder... come on... I'm a man I can take it," Naruto said with a grunt.

"Like this?" Gaara said while doing it harder.

"Yeah baby... just like that..." Naruto said while biting his lower lip.

"You don't need to see me for this... there are several..." the red-head started to say.

"NO! It has got to be you... only ever you Gaara... no one else can make me feel this way," Naruto said while grasping the sheet under him. He was in heaven... surely this is what heaven would be like.

"Is that so?" Gaara asked with a smirk. He hadn't gotten a power trip when he became the Kazekage... but seeing his best friend writhing under him definitely brought out his more... sadistic side.

Temari's eyes narrowed. How dare her stupid... idiotic... bloody thirsty... moron of a little brother not say something more to Naruto! The blond had all but come out and said 'I love you,' and all Gaara could say was 'Is that so...'. Talk about a mood killer!

If she were Naruto she would be storming out of the room in a raging fit. Though she really was very very glad not to be;_ 'Some people may say incest is best... but I'm not going to fucking put that theory to the test!' _she thought to herself with a visible shudder.

How could Gaara not love Naruto back? He was so... cute and cuddly... and... and..._ 'I want him to marry Gaara so I can try to dress him up in pretty little dresses! As a sister I could make him do that for me. Dress up the sweet little blond and make him pretty everyday for my stupid little brother. Oh the differences there would be if he were in the family.'_

A guttural moan and her brother's answering grunt brought her out of her... fantasy... err reverie 'Yes much better word!' Well it didn't matter what she thought. The blond either didn't seem to notice the lack of emotion in Gaara's reply or didn't care. Either way it looked like the poor Konoha ninja was head-over-heels in love with her cold fish of a brother._ 'Since Gaara didn't managed to run Naruto off this time I will just... listen some more... just to make sure Gaara doesn't make anymore mistakes. Then I'll give him a stern talking to for being a moron. If he loses the blond I'll kill him myself!' _she maliciously thought while pressing her ear back to the cold wood.

"Yeah... oh yeah... mmmm right there... faster... harder," Naruto panted while pushing back to help his friend reach his goal.

"Are you always this needy and bossy?" the red-head said with a slight chuckle.

"Not always... just when... it's needed. Oooohhhhh yeah baby... more," the blond said between moans.

"You are making odd sounds," Gaara stated factually.

_'The idiot is doing it again! You just don't say shit like that when you're making love. Maybe I should have given him the talk instead of Kankuro. Kami only knows what that idiot has put into our baby brother's brain about love and love making. Wait... perhaps dad didn't give him the talk like mom gave me. Please tell me that I'm not going to have to teach him about sex too. Embarrassing much! Maybe the only 'sex' and 'love' stuff he knows is with his puppets. Oh no... brain bleach... I need industrial strength brain bleach for these images! AAAHHHHHH calm down brain... stop imagining Kanky and his puppets... only pay attention to the noises the pretty blond is making. Please be making noises Naruto... I need them for my continued good(ish) mental health,' _she desperately shook her head to rid herself of the bad mental images before going back to listen for more of her brother's mistakes.

"That's... because... oohhh... you're... sending me... kami yes... to heaven... mmm... with each stro... ooooooohhhhhh... stroke," Naruto said with a slight chuckle between moans.

"You like this Naruto? You like my touch this much?" Gaara asked huskily.

"Mmmm yeah," the blissful blond replied.

"You get to do me next you know. Turn about is fair play," the red-head said while licking the sweat off of his upper lip.

"Yeah love... I'll do anything you want... just don't stop... almost there," Naruto said while near weeping for ecstasy.

_'They're switchers! Oh thank you, thank you so much for blessing me Kami... and Naruto... and Gaara. I am in yaoi fangirl heaven! I am so blessed... so lucky. All girls can grovel at my feet now. I am close and have intimate knowledge of a couple of switchers. Oh I hope they are monogamous too. That would just make this so much sweeter! I can die happily now!'_ Temari joyously thought to herself before becoming one with the door again.

"Come on Naruto. You know you want to release it... so do it... do it now," Gaara whispered while vigorously stroking the inflamed organ.

"Almost there... almost there... oh sweet Kami FUCK YES!" Naruto yelled when he felt the pressure suddenly release.

"All better now?" Gaara asked while running his hands up and down the back of the prone blond.

"Mmmm yeah. You have magic hands. I swear you do. That was the world's BEST massage. _No one_ has been able to get that knot to release and it's been giving me such a hard time," the blond said drowsily.

"Well you lay here and get some rest. You can massage me after I get finished with my Kage work," Gaara informed him with a smile while running his fingers through his friend's hair.

"'Kay," was all the blond could say before a restful slumber overcame him.

Gaara exited the room only to find his sister in a comatose state outside his door. When he bent down to check her vitals he could hear her whispering repeatedly; "So cruel... it was only a massage..." He didn't really have time to help her. He really needed to be in a meeting very soon. He would send his brother down to check on her and send her to the hospital if needed.

With a nod of his head he headed toward the meeting place. He had a suspicion of how Temari had wound up like that though. Naruto was very... vocal in everything he did. _'I wonder how she would have been if she had really heard us having sex,'_ was the last thought he spared on the subject before entering the room.

~Fin...

Skin is our largest organ you know... perverts! XD


End file.
